


Spilt

by hena134



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hena134/pseuds/hena134
Summary: ***Beric Dondarrion x reader (lusty maid)Romantic/humorous**
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Reader, Beric Dondarrion/You
Kudos: 7





	Spilt

The Brotherhood Without Banners men were common guests at the lodge, it was standing just off the middle of Riverlands so they’d use and abuse the hospitality often . It was well knows for a good night’s rest for the body, _something pretty_ to lay eyes upon to also rest the mind, and a good meal. It was a humble place, but clean, ran by a childless woman who made it her life’s sense to help unlucky young girls. It filled the gap in her heart. She’d give them shelter and teach them whatever she herself knew, in hopes that someday they may make something of themselves. She kept them all clean and sharp, giving a life for a fair work they’d do.

And you were no different. Day to day passed as you fulfilled your share. And you did not mind the job, could have been much worse, and not that it was bad. You did your best in hopes of earning enough to go to King’s Landing... or Bravos... or somewhere... anywhere. That made your days pleasant and at least a little more curious. But what really had you on your toes was when word of the Brotherhood roaming the area would echo in the inn. Nothing, or rather nobody, had you in fever as much as Beric Dondarrion. You didn’t take much notice of him the first few times they had stayed the night, but then on one cursed evening the innkeeper sent you to their table, which she normally exclusively attended herself in fear of some of their lesser righteous men taking a liking to her girls. She did not mind had any of the girls gotten amorous, good for them! But she did not want them running off with some goat herder, or even worse, getting kidnapped by one. That night though there were very few of them, and they were men she knew and trusted... You approached the bench with no attention, just another glass to refill. There was some rather tired conversation going on, with Thoros of Myr mumbling something about the Lannisters, not that you cared. Your poured the wine as always, when suddenly you felt uncomfortable. You noticed that the one-eyed man’s attention has shifted from his companion to your cleavage... and it was the calmest, most polite glare anyone has ever given it, but you still ran away from the table as hastily as you could. Yet, all it took was a few exchanged glances and a smile at the end of the evening for you to become smitten with the rugged warrior. You’d exchange small-talk here and there, but never gotten further than that. But as you’d lay to sleep you’d hold your pillow tight in your arms, imagining pressing your cheek into his chest... oh, how you’d love that. And little did you know all that ever stopped him from pressing you against a wall while you by coincidence passed him alone in a corridor was simple fear. A fear that he might forget you should he perish again, a fear that perhaps you’d fear him, that he was not enough for someone as well-natured as you. A fear that once he feels it will take him over. And so the skinny love remained. Until the observant innkeeper took the (what she found) comical matter into her own hands.

As the dawn arrived, so did they. Dirty, covered in dust, leaves, and whatever else one finds in a forest, they entered the inn with their muddied boots and took their honored spot in the corner. The fireplace was blazing, the room as always filled with smell of roasting game and dried herbs, small conversations here and there, and young, hopeful women giving alcoholic relief accompanied by their smiles and sweet words of comfort. You tried your best to sneak glances at Beric as he sat and sunk into the bench, visibly fatigued. The way his collarbone peaked out just a notch out of his shirt drove you crazy, the sweat glimmering, mixed with some dirty stains... 

“You hungry love?” the innkeeper’s words and strong squeeze on your butt snapped you out. She knew exactly what was going on. You immediately started to panic-wipe the bar counter, as she grinned at you. Your cheeks took the colour of a beetroot, not so much from the heat but from shame of what that bored woman might be up to now. Yes, you were looking at him like a hungry dog looks at a piece of meat...

“You know, you don’t see it, but he’s also been lusting after you...” she said with a more serious note. “Perhaps we could-”

“Nothing like that!” you cut her off, “I have absolutely no interest in him! I want to one day leave from here and go somewhere... nice. Where would I go with-”

“Alright, no need to get so heated about it!” the innkeeper chuckled as she swooned away with two jugs of wine right towards the said piece of meat.

“And what would he ever see in me...” you though. “I’m just a young silly girl with nothing to offer.”

You spend the rest of the evening setting up some chambers, trying your best not to think about him. He will go as he came, as always. He is just polite and nice to you, like many. There is nothing special here. As you folded the linens over a bed, the innkeeper butted in again.

“When you finish here go to the room at the end of the corridor. There is some stuff there, just leave it as it is and bear a bath.” she instructed. You nodded in confirmation and swayed down to the designated chamber. 

When you entered a few candles were lit here and there, shining onto the scattered clothing and weaponery on the floor... classic, they were always so messy. You filled up the bath with boiling water, and were about to leave the room when suddenly a familiar item caught your eye... it was the very same shirt you saw Beric wearing just some hours ago... the dirty, dusty, unwashed rag soaked with his sweat. Disgusting, yet so tempting. It didn’t take much resistance, and there you were, on the bed with the shirt laying on your chest and neck, one hand between your own legs and the other trying to cover the gasps...unfortunately, or not, you forgot to cover the door, which was just slightly open.

Downstairs the men continued their heated debates and conversing, the innkeeper slamming some bread onto the table, with the wine jug flying out of her arms and all over the warm loaf... She gassped and laughed, apologizing.

“Lucky the map didn’t get wet...” one of their companions mumbled. Here was her chance...

“Oh yes, very lucky... there is something else that is wet though...” she said with a note of sarcasm. The men shifted their attention from the deceased bread to her with curiosity, expecting some inappropriate humor. “Yes, it’s wearing a pink dress, white apron, or at least was, and I saw it a moment ago in Sir Dondarrion’s chamber pleasing itself with his shirt. I sent it to bear your a bath, maybe it fell into the tub because it's soaking!” she gave Beric the most suggestive, dirty stare he has ever seen a woman give. It made him somewhat uncomfortable that she’d so openly declare what you were up to, but at the end of the day this was a good old inn, not a court, and such things were fun. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, go help her out, damned scruff!” she nudged him. 

Thoros gave him a smirk and cocked his eyebrow, nodding his head towards the stairs as others chuckled and nagged him on. Beric knew there is no point denying them or trying to make the situation innocent. Without a word he got up and headed toward the hypnotized you...

You didn’t hear him enter, perhaps because he only half-believed the inn-keeper and didn’t want to embarrass you should he himself be a coward and not be able to bring himself onto you. Your eyes closed, you were indulging and sinking in pleasure... On your back, you lay at the edge of the bed horizontally, when you felt a large but very delicate grasp on both of your wrists. You opened your eyes, panicked, as they brought them above your head. By the moment you realized he was already with his hips between your thighs and lips gently pressed against yours. 

“I hope I didn’t frighten you...” he half-whispered, pulling away. You were too embarrassed to answer, you didn’t even know if this was real. Dazed, you just looked at him, completely submissive with your hands above your head. He let go of them, instead brushing both sides of your still dressed waist. You were fully clothed, except for the missing undergarments, which were on the floor next to the bed and already been noticed. You not even attempting to deny what you were doing made his groin burn. What else could a man want than a lovely woman lusting all over him? Becoming a little more confident he pushed his arm under your back, making you arch into his body. He placed one of his knees on the bed, support himself on the floor with the other, causing your bare intimacy to press against his hardness. The feeling of the fabric brushing over your delicacy made you gasp and push your chest even more into his, but you daren’t remove your hands from their rightful spot above your head. You wanted him to do anything he wanted with you... You wanted him to take you. 

With his free hand he took your chin, leaned in for a kiss, and slowly glazed his fingers down your neck and chest until he reached the tie-string of your dress. He hesitated here, looking at your for approval, and the longing in your eyes combined with a thrust of your hips against the hardness in his pants were all he needed to know you’re all his to do as he pleases. He steadily untiled your dress, his other arm still having a strong hold of your body close to his own... as the rough, dry hand opened the fabrics revealing your naked skin it kissed it here and there, making you take a sharp inhale and press yourself even harder onto him. He could not hold much longer himself, although he desperately tried to make you as comfortable as he felt you should be... not that it was nescessary. But the idea of pushing into you, of rocking into your hips knocked him completely out of control as he lifted you up, and swang you on top of himself, smashing his back onto the matress. Your hips on top of his, whatever parts of the dress restraining you gone within seconds in a rough motion, he dug his fingers into the flesh of your behind, eyes running wildly all over your ribs, breasts, neck, collarbone, gasping lips. You didn’t even want to bother removing his pants, pulling them down just enough to get out what was nescessary. The Lord of Light hadn’t blessed him with only extra lives, but also a rather prominent manhood in both length and thickness... 

Beric wanted you to enjoy yourself. The thought of how much you desired him was burning within him and making him hit the edge. You were already welcoming for him from your individual time, so he didn’t hesitate to enter you. You both devoured every second of his cock going into you the first time. It was slow, tense, and tight. Just that alone nearly had you come, with a silent moan flowing out of your lips. The sound caused him to dig his fingers even deeper into your skin, with the tension not causing you pain but making you jerk forward. He arched at the motion, your walls closing up around his manhood. He guided your pace with his arms, steady and slow, as you both enjoyed every smallest twitch and vibration of each other's bodies. Yet, as a man, he could not control himself for long... he had to take you. You did not expect it when he suddenly pulled your onto his chest, with his arm on your back and kissed you softly, Beric’s lips worshiping your lower one. Suddenly it hit you both that while you were all heated and crazy you forgot the intimacy you both longed for so much. He sat up, still in you, looked into your eyes as you glared back... you wanted to tell him, all about how he makes you feel. That even though you have not spoken much, you felt for him. Just the way he smiled and spoke with others made you at peace. You were old enough and seen enough to know the difference between lust and a feeling...

“I don’t really know what to tell you... you make me feel good, and not only now. Everything feels... just better when you’re around.” you managed to whisper. You didn’t want to speak and break the silence. It was as close to another person as you ever felt emotionally, and any loud sounds felt like they would shatter this into pieces, as a rock shatters glass.

“I wouldn’t know... but I know that seeing you those few times every now and then had me at peace. And I think of you a lot when we’re out. I don’t expect anything of you, after all what to do with a man whose life evolves around fighting, and will not even be here for you.” he replied with hesitation in his voice. His face read disappointment, but with himself. He did not know what to do, what to make of this. There were you, giving him the only real peace he felt since he began being brought back by the Lord, and yet the duty called.

“But I will always wait for you. Like I have been doing all this time. Think what you want of yourself, but I want you. And everything that comes with it. Even the terrors and darkness of the night...” you smiled gently at the last part. And it was true. You knew exactly what being close to Beric was like, you have seen him and his men several times roll into the inn injured, exhausted, getting drunk just to get through the night. And it was fine. Because that’s what life was like. 

He pushed you backwards by your chest and you followed his lead, letting him climb on top of you. With his hips brushing on your inner thigh, he got rid of his clothing completely as you watched... The body full of scars, yet so alluring, strong... Beric kissed you softly once again, and as the intense sensation of him entering you hit once more, he whispered into your ear, “I will always come back to you”. You smiled to yourself as his lips found your neck for a sweet suck and a kiss before he pushed into your body. He panted onto your chest and behind your ear in between the nibbles and kisses as you two rocked against each other, your legs hugging the sides of his ribs. At first he was trying to be sensual and delicate with you, but as he felt your grasp on his arm and neck get harder, the pushes of your hips more harsh, he began to slam into you more and more, until it became almost violent. He came back to the start, grabbing your waist and bringing you slightly upwards to himself, making his manhood hit the sweetest spot inside you. You threw your head back and dug your fingernails into his shoulders without even noticing. He grabbed your knee, feeling he is close to release, and rammed into you while watching your hot mouth moan in despair for your own foreclosing. You suddenly got the desire to look him right in the eyes, and that’s what finished you both. The “Fuck me like you mean it” your eyes told him as you glared at him out of nowhere caused him to slam deep into you and press himself so hard against you you had a problem breathing for a moment, which caused your own orgasm. Your walls pulsated around him as you both stayed still, savoring the moments. 


End file.
